The Rocking Chair
by La Vie Est Belle1
Summary: An older Bella remembers Edward when he left her in new moon. A short little story on a love forever lost.
1. Me

**This plot evolved from new moon... our favorite vamp never returns.**

**It's my first fanfic so please review!!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, he is not mine.**

**Nor is twilight.**

**re-edited 10/09.... just for kicks. Took out the Jacob/Charlie bit cause it was too random.**

**--**

_The sunset was so beautiful_, I sighed.

Almost as beautiful as he was.

It has been 68 years since I had seen my Edward, but his memory would haunt me for the rest of my life.

My chair creaked loudly as I rocked back and forth against the slight breeze. I loved sitting in my favorite chair, on the porch of our little cottage in the meadow.

I had it built for us- for the life we were supposed to share together. I thought that if I stayed in Forks,

in our special place,

in the place we realized our love,

he would come back to me.

I could never accept the fact that Edward did not return.

I've been alone for years, waiting for the love of my life, for what seems to be eternity.

_Just. Waiting._

* * *

I decided long ago that I could never leave Forks with the anticipation that he would return.

I've pictured his return endlessly.....

Edward would arrive in my bedroom with his crooked smile.

He would usher me into his arms as if he never left.

As if I had never chased him away.

It would have all been a joke, a sick sad joke.

Another sad story with a happily ever after.

* * *

After much waiting it seemed "happily ever after" wasn't meant for me,

but I knew life wasn't worth living without him.

One night, I drove to the Cullen's empty home and smashed a window with a rock to climb inside. I laid in the middle of Edward's bare bedroom for hours that night, crying....... SCREAMING....... just BEGGING...... for him to come back to me…… to take me back… even if he didn't love me… maybe he could pretend to love me… I could change.....

Funny,

I don't remember how long I was there.

They found me next to an empty prescription bottle, and brought me back to this world of… nothingness.

It pained me to live..... to come back to the world without the one thing I loved the most.

WHY COULDN'T THEY UNDERSTAND THAT I HAD NOTHING?

That I was nothing,

NOTHING,

without him.

_I've had nothing ever since._

* * *

Sometimes, I doubt that Edward ever existed.

Other times, I thank God for letting me love him and share our short time together.

Most of the time I cry, because of how cruel and twisted fate had been to me.

I'm an old pitiful woman who is tired of living, and too old to ponder on a love that could never be.

I had to wonder sometimes....

Was it ever real?

* * *

As I reminisced on my love, the sunset had begun to fade past the horizon.

Soon the sky was cast in darkness.

I shivered against my shawl, but I found no energy to move into the cottage.

So I sat there.

_Just. Waiting._

in our special place,

in the place we realized our love.

It wasn't until I saw the light of the moon, and the light of his golden eyes,

that I realized he had come back to me.

* * *

I had no words for the figure that stood before me. His presence was like a distant memory from an old dream.

It was surreal and yet

I didn't know where we were,

as he took my hand,

as he held me close,

and cradled me his in arms.

All I knew was that he had returned.

Edward had finally returned

And then I rocked no more.


	2. And You

**Hmm, **

**I want to return to this story. See what happens. Playing around a bit. Why not??  
**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

I stared at the old woman on the rocking chair with solemn eyes.

I watched her silently as I knelt behind the bushes- she was sitting on her porch, seemingly captivated in her thoughts. I wished I could read them, to see that she was alright. It still pained me greatly to see that her life had turned out so miserably.

And I was the one to blame.

After all that I have done to her, I wanted to make sure that she was safe from harm's way.

I just couldn't_ believe_ that Bella had never.... moved on.

We left because we were no good for her...because we wanted her to live a normal life.

But still,

I could never grasp how much she _loved m....._ it would prohibit her from living the life she deserved.

It was all my fault that she had turned out this way....

_Oh Bella, what have I done to you? _

_

* * *

_

**Alrighty, super short but I wrote this on a whim. I'll add some more....  
**


End file.
